Pas là,pas dans ce monde
by KidOtaku-Ackerman
Summary: Il est là,allongé,silencieux. Parce qu'il s'appelle Levi Ackerman du bataillon d'exploration et qu'il est né dans ce monde.Ce monde ou il a tout perdu,tout se qu'il aime .Parce que la joie existe,mais pas là,pas dans ce monde. Pas pour lui.OS.C'est ma 1ère Fanfic.On parle vaguement de l'escouade Levi,d'Isabel et Farlan(OAV4/5)et de Levi/Petra.J'espere que sa vous plairas !


**Salut tous le monde ! Voila j'ai décidé de publier ma première Fanfiction !**

 **Je vous conseil de l'écouter avec Song for a secret garden de secret garden ( watch?v=-sWnEWpS_fA ) ; So ist es immer ( watch?v=_jqSy8E9JLQ ) ou encore The destruction of laputa-castle in the sky même si il faut la relancer car elle est pas assez longue( watch?v=-kR2dokH6-Y ).**

 **Perso je préfère l'écouter avec It's hard to say goodbye ( watch?v=QdXWXO8US3s ) que j'ai découvert en regardant Levi sings sad song ( watch?v=7HLAplB0Z1Y) je la trouve bien pour cet OS car elle est super triste . Voila C'était juste pour vous conseiller de l'écouter avec une musique triste .**

 **Sur ceux bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Il est là,allongé,silencieux.

La moitié de ses jambes pendent dans le vide. Le sol se trouvant 50 mètres plus bas. Son dos est collé contre la pierre grise et froide,ses bras écartés de chaque coté,parfaitement perpendiculaires au reste de son corps . Ses yeux,d'un gris métal,presque orageux donnant un air froid,sont levés vers le ciel,remplis de tristesse et de nostalgie .Au loin,a l'horizon , sur une terre inconnue se couche l'astre jaune amenant le jour. Le ciel se ternit d'une teinte orangé et rouge a certains endroit tandis que de l'autre coté , la nuit s'installe déjà. Depuis combien de temps est il là ? Il se fiche bien de le savoir : il est là, c'est tout .Aspirant et expirant calmement l'air frais ,rempli des odeurs de fleurs sauvages. Cette odeur pourrait être apaisante,rendre heureux n'importe qui se trouvant là... Mais pas ici,pas maintenant,pas là . Par pour lui. Le rouge du coucher de soleil pourrait lui rappelait la chaleur des flammes pendant l'hiver mais non. Cette couleur lui rappelle celle qui la vue sur elle,sur lui...sur leur corps . Cette couleur ne lui rappelle que le sang versé par ses soldats,ses compagnons...ses amis. Le vent souffle légèrement , berçant les feuilles qu'il amène au passage. Il sent une goutte de pluie couler le long de ses joues ,mais il c'est qu'il ne pleut pas,et que cette goutte est salée.

On pourrait penser que lui,cet homme froid et sans remord ne pleurs jamais...mais c'est faux : chaque nuits il se réveille, les joues brillantes sous la lumière de la lune. Brillante des larmes qu'il n'a pu retenir, les larmes coulant seul dans son sommeil .Dès qu'il essaye de se recouché son cauchemar reprend et se répète . Il revit ce jour chaque nuits,se réveillant un sursaut , un cri bloqué au fond de la gorge,et le cœur emballé.Une expression de peur sur le visage.

Le soleil s'en va derrière les murs et la lune apparaît derrière lui ,peu à peu. Il profite des derniers rayons de soleil,seul. Ses paupières se fermes,les larmes coulent mais ils ne cherche pas à les retenir . Couler,couler,larmes de tristesse et ainsi ,prouvé moi que je reste humain. Il s'était promis, depuis ce jour , de ne plus s'attacher a personne...mais pourtant il avait fini par apprécier ses moments qu'il passait avec eux. Durant les entraînement,les repas...les missions hors des murs. Oui , il avait fini par les apprécier . Et maintenant voilà qu'ils étaient partis,le laissant seul...encore. Ils savaient tous qu'ils risquaient leur vie,mais ils savaient que c'était pour une cause juste et ils en était fière. Aujourd'hui ,il est de nouveau seul ,comme ce jour , où tout sa vie a basculé. Il s'en voulait pour ça ; il s'en veut toujours . Il s'en veut pour tous ses soldats qui ne reviendront pas,pour ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais faire,pour leur famille...pour la mort de son escouade. Oui il s'en voulait et ce depuis qu'ils n'était plus a ses cotés,depuis qu'ils les avait laissé partir,sans avoir pus l'empêcher. Depuis que ses deux meilleurs-et seul- amis était partis loin de lui,il avait toujours refuser de sa'attacher a de nouvelles personnes...mais le destin en a voulu autrement. "Pourquoi ?" C'était sortit en murmure. Murmure emporté par le vent. Pourquoi fallait il que le sort s'acharne contre lui,que la vie lui prenne tous ce qu'il avait,tous se qu'il aimait. Pourquoi ?!

Sa mâchoire se crispe,ses poings se serres. Il a mal,mal au cœur. Parce que oui , contrairement a ceux que la plupart des gens croit,il en a un,et celui-ci le fait souffrir .Mais il le fait en silence, seul. Parce que ses yeux gris ne verront plus jamais le grand sourire d'Isabel et les visages de son escouade. Il ne verra plus jamais les yeux ambre de Petra. Parce que ses oreilles n'entendront plus le rire de Farlan et les disputes entre Auruo et Petra. Il n'entendra plus jamais le souffle de celle-çi lui murmurer,alors qu'il n'était que tous les deux,des" je t'aime Levi" à peine audible et son souffle saccadé. Parce qu'il ne goûtera plus a la douceur de sa peau et a la saveur de ses lèvres. Parce qu'il ne ressentira plus rien de tous ça et qu'il ne les reverra plus. Parce qu'il ne la reverra plus elle.

Il ne reste plus qu'un fin rayon de soleil au loin,s'éteignant peu à peu. Les étoiles ont commencée à apparaître, tandis que lui, il ouvre les yeux ,se redressant mais restant assis,les bras pendent devant lui et les mains serré l'une contre l' autre. Ce monde est injuste et la vie cruel .

Parce qu'il s'appelle Levi.

Levi Ackerman, Caporal-chef du bataillon d'exploration. Parce que tous ce qu'il aime disparaît et qu'il ne reverra jamais ce a quoi il tient .

Parce que le bonheur est total dans des tas de monde,où tous ont une chance de vivre et pendant longtemps. Ce genre de monde où il n'existe que l'amour ,l'amitié et la joie. Ce genre de monde ou l'on veut vivre .

Mais pas là, pas dans se monde .


End file.
